that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Afterglow
Afterglow is the 17th episode of Season 2 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis Eric and Donna have sex for the first time. Eric is dismayed to discover he was "awkward and weird." Red gets his first paycheck from Price Mart and celebrates by purchasing a motorcycle, which Kitty objects to at first until she discovers that she loves it and is willing to keep it in case her kids won't need the money. Recap In Eric's bedroom, Eric and Donna get dressed; Eric comments that this is what it feels like to not be a virgin. He asks Donna how she is; she says she's good and Eric agrees that he's good too, and then checks with her that the sex was good. Donna tells him that it was the best she's ever had, then asks if she was good? Eric tells her that she was so good that he's going to write her a thank you note. Donna points out that they should get back downstairs before people start to wonder where they are; Eric says that if anyone asks, they can just say that they had sex, or tell them that they had to go out to get some ice to cool down... after having sex. Donna says that she should be the one to do the talking, and Eric agrees, as long as she'll work the fact that they had sex into the conversation. In the Pinciotti living room, Hyde shows Fez how to take all the left over drinks and mix them so you get one giant drink. Laurie asks Kelso if he's been avoiding her, ever since she threatened to tell Jackie about him fooling around with her; he insists that her blackmailing him has only brought them closer together. Donna and Eric come in; Bob asks where they've been and Jackie comes over to tell Donna that one of her drunken uncles is touching her and then see "I had sex" written on her face, literally; she tells Donna that they have to talk, now, and takes her away. Bob looks at Eric and sees "Guilty" written on his face. In the Forman kitchen, Red is happy that he's finally got his first Price Mart paycheck, saying that the dark times are over. Kitty tells him that it was just an economic segue not a dark time. Red says they should treat themselves to something nice; Kitty suggests that they could turn on the heat. On the Forman front porch, Jackie wants to know everything, but Donna doesn't want to tell. Jackie asks what it looked like, then how it was. Donna still doesn't want to talk about it, and Jackie comments, "That bad, huh?" Donna says, no, it was great, just not what she expected, and maybe they didn't do it right. Jackie immediately assumes that Eric wasn't good, and Donna points out that neither of them was good. She says that it was awkward and weird afterwards, and during, she thought, this is it, what everyone... and that was as far as she got. Jackie tells her that that is the problem. Donna insists that it's all fine, and then tells Jackie not to tell anyone about this. Jackie says that she won't tell anyone. ...Later, on the porch, Jackie tells Kelso that Eric and Donna had sex, and that Eric wasn't good at it. Kelso laughs and says, "That's great!" In the Forman basement, Hyde Fez and Eric watch Scooby Doo on TV; Eric is grinning to himself. Hyde wants to know why Eric is grinning, and then says that maybe Eric and Donna did it, they made the beast with two backs. Eric says that he won't say yes or no, but he's especially not saying no. Kelso runs in and asks what's going on, Hyde tells him that Donna made Eric a man, and Kelso asks how was it. Eric says it was like the two of them were replaced by one perfect being. Kelso asks if Eric is saying that it was good; Eric says yes, that's what he's saying. Kelso tells him that the first time that he and Jackie did it, she called him 'the Apollo Rocket of Love,' and asks what kind of rocket Eric is? Before Eric can answer, Kelso announces that Jackie told him that Donna told her that Eric was totally lame, then adds that they shouldn't tell Jackie that he told. The guys are all shocked, especially Eric; Fez tries to make things better by suggesting that maybe sex just isn't Eric's thing. In the Forman driveway, Red takes Kitty outside, covering her eyes. He takes his hand away and shows her the surprise that he bought; a motorcycle. Red loves it; Kitty's not so happy about it, saying that she thought that they'd get something that they could both enjoy, like a necklace. In the Forman basement, Donna comes in and Eric continues to read a magazine, ignoring her. She asks him what's new; he tells her that "it turns out I'm lame in the sack." Donna insists that she never said that, she just said that things were awkward and weird. Eric sarcastically tells her that that's a relief. Donna asks how she was supposed to tell him something like that, adding that she can't talk to him about it, and that she knew things would change once they had sex, and now they have. Eric angrily tells her that maybe they should just never have sex again; Donna says that's a great idea, and storms out of the basement. Eric, realizing what he's just said, hits himself on the head. In the Forman driveway, Red tells Kitty that he looks good on the cycle, and they could get matching jackets, pointing out that she likes matching things. He adds that the last thing that he bought for himself was a garden hose. Kitty says that they can't afford a motorcycle, pointing out that they still have debts, and they're going to have to pay for Eric's college and Laurie's wedding. Red reluctantly agrees, but then suggests that they take it for one ride before returning it. Kitty gets on behind him, and as he starts it up, Kitty says that maybe it's not so bad after all. He revs the engine and she decides that she enjoys it. In Kelso's van, Jackie asks Kelso how he could tell, and adds that she told him so he could help; Kelso says you can't help someone and burn them at the same time. He points out that Eric must have been really bad; Jackie tells him that he was too, the first time. Kelso asks her about her Apollo Rocket remark and she tells him that she said it in a totally bored voice, but Kelso doesn't see any difference from her normal voice. She angrily gets out of the van, and in the driveway, tells Eric that Kelso was really bad his first time too, and she hopes that will make him feel better. Eric thinks about it for a second, then says that it does. In the Forman basement, in the circle, Hyde tells Eric that after hours of consideration, Eric's problem still makes him laugh; Kelso tells the guys that Eric is their friend and needs their help. Eric asks why the sudden change, then asks if it's because the Apollo Rocket of Love blew up all over the launch pad? Fez wishes that they were all cartoons like in Scooby Doo. As the camera pans to Hyde, they all change into cartoons: Hyde points out that if God had meant them to be virgins, He wouldn't have made hookers; Fez admits that he's still a virgin. Eric asks what he's supposed to do; Kelso points out that he got better when he had sex with Laurie and then Kelso suggested that Eric should have sex with his sister. Hyde points out that he's seen Kelso's sister, and she's a virgin, and going to stay that way for a LONG time. Not understand what Hyde means, Eric basically saying that Kelso sister is not pretty. Fez admits again that he still hasn't had sex; Hyde tells Eric that he has to figure out what he's doing wrong, and fast, or else he'll end up being just friends with Donna, and Kelso agrees. Eric tells them that they've been helpful; Fez says that he's not really a virgin, then admits that he is. In the Forman driveway, Kitty and Red arrive back from their motorcycle ride; Kitty is laughing and says that they have to keep the motorcycle. Red reminds her about saving money for the kids, but she says "Screw the kids!" Red points out that Laurie might not ever get married; Kitty agrees and says that Eric might get a scholarship to college, or even be too stupid to get in in the first place. In the Pinciotti kitchen, Donna asks Midge what her first time was like; Midge thinks back and says it was with a guy named... 'your father.' In the Forman kitchen, Laurie tries to remember her first time and who it was with, coming up with different names. In the Forman living room, Kitty says that she and Red waited until after they were married... about five seconds after they were married, and they ditched the reception and just hit a closet. Midge remembers that the guy was blond and British, then quickly adds that back then, Bob was blond and British; Laurie is still trying to come up with the right name, saying maybe it was 'Billy' or possibly his brother; Kitty tells Donna that even though her dress had about 100 buttons, Red got it off very quickly, because he has very nimble fingers. Donna asks if it was good; Midge says that she never saw the guy again... then quickly adds, "don't tell your father!"; Laurie is still trying to come up with a name, but says that ti wasn't very good; Kitty says that it was just wonderful... eventually. In the Pinciotti living room, Eric comes in and tells Donna that he's been thinking about them not doing it again and that it's a crazy idea. Donna tells him that everything is a mess; Eric points out that everything they do is a mess; their first kiss, their first date, and Donna adds, "the first time I let you get to second." Eric asks what was wrong with that, and Donna tells him it was like he was tuning a radio. Eric points out that he doesn't do that any more, and that he's gotten better, because they care about each other, and they talk about things. Donna asks what if things don't work out, then she'll lose what they have, and she'll lose him as a friend. Eric tells her that since they love each other, things can only get better. Donna considers this, then asks him, "So... we need to practice?" Eric tells her yes, they need practice, and lots of it.dances behind him.] In Eric's bedroom, Eric and Donna are getting dressed. Eric asks how it was, and Donna says that it was a little better. Eric says, "A little better? I am the king!" and they kiss. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Tanya Roberts as Midge Pinciotti :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti :Lisa Robin Kelly as Laurie Forman Trivia *This episode serves as a continuation of "The First Time". Music :feels like the first time | FOREIGNER :margaritaville | JIMMY BUFFETT :funk #49 | THE JAMES GANG :rocky mountain way | JOE WALSH Category:Episodes Category:Season 2